


You've been an inspiration (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: My fan comics about ATP Finals 2019 Singles final trophy presentation ceremony.
Relationships: Dominic Thiem & Stefanos Tsitsipas
Kudos: 15





	You've been an inspiration (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> 1st panel is from <https://www.afpbb.com/articles/-/3254268?pid=21860666>.  
The ceremony is from <https://youtu.be/4w9t-HdcMYA>, <https://www.atptour.com/en/news/thiem-tsitsipas-nitto-atp-finals-2019-sunday-final> and <https://metro.co.uk/2019/11/17/stefanos-tsitsipas-dominic-thiem-react-magnificent-atp-finals-finale-11172555/>.  
Congratulations to both of them!!
> 
> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
